I never would have thought
by Soulmate7011
Summary: "I never would have thought that I was going to lose the love of my life and the world would be on the verge of ending." Rated M, Akuroku zombie fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters, Square Enix does. I only own the plot.  
><strong>

**Rating: M for BoyxBoy and gory zombies~**

**A/N: UUUUUGH Had to re-upload this chapter cause I thought it was too short so I had to make it longer :3 Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I never would have thought that I was going to lose the love of my life and the world would be on the verge of ending.

But I did and it did, too.

Before I tell you anything, you need to know more about me. My name is Roxas, I have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I have a fraternal twin brother named Sora. This is my story;

I was 18 years of age when this all started. Just barely out of high school starting a fresh new life with the one I loved the most, not knowing that soon it would be a fight for life. My brother wasn't with me at the time. He was in a rehab center for I don't even remember what. My parents never thought to tell me why and where. When they died he was kept in there since I had no idea how to find him. My parents never were the greatest people. They died in a car crash a month before the infection hit. Can't say I was too upset. I doubt Sora even knew. They never visited him anyway.

I was sitting on the couch with my lover watching a horror movie (Sounds cliché, doesn't it?) I don't remember what we were watching, I just know it consisted of exorcisms, pea-soup, and a chick running down the stairs backwards.

"Roxy, you scared yet?" He said as I glared into those sea green eyes of his. His red hair was down, when it was normally in a ponytail. "No Reno, you ass-" I was interrupted by a noise at the door. It didn't really sound like knocking but Reno went to go check after giving me a quick kiss. At least I got that much because as soon as that door was opened he was attacked by a snarling, bloody blur. I got to my feet in less than a second and ran to the kitchen to grab the sharpest knife I could find.

"Reno!" I nearly screamed when I saw him. His arm had claw marks, deep ones, running along them. But he had a pretty good grip on the thing. I froze when I saw it. It was- Used to be a woman. But now her jaw looked as if it had been gnawed on and she had this nasty infected yellow tint to her eyes. Her pupils were small and I couldn't tell what color her eyes had been before.

I snapped out of my terrified daze and decided to take action before this thing killed Reno. I lunged forward, plunging the knife into her face as far as it would go. She stilled instantly. Reno got up in a hurry and ran to change the television channel. "Reno! You were just attacked by some crazy person and I killed her! Now is NOT the time for TV!" I just about shrieked. "Calm down and shut the door and lock it. The was not a person. It's eyes were dead I'm looking at the news to see what the fuck is going on."

When it got to the news, it wasn't half as bad as I expected. _"-These things are dangerous. There aren't many now and we don't know if they're contagious. So stay as far away from them as possible. We've been told that they are NOT human anymore. Any deaths or injuries inflicted to these creatures will not bring lawsuits." _This made Reno chuckle. He LAUGHED at the situation.

"RENO. What the FUCK! You were almost killed by some scientific failure and you laugh! We spend one more night here then we leave. I don't know where but we leave." _"There are highly protected facilities scattered around the country. Here are the lists of places around this area-" _

I stopped listening to that when he spoke. "Okay. You look tired, go on to bed and I'll be there later, okay? I love you." He said standing up and giving me a kiss. I nodded and walked into my room, closing the door behind me and went to sleep.

The next morning is what really started this disaster.

Waking up was difficult. The sun shining through. I didn't really notice anything strange, just walked into the living room and looked around. I heard a squelching noise. It sounded like a fat slob shoveling into a really juicy piece of steak. I walked a bit forward and I could see that woman by the front door. What took me a while to realize was that Reno was kneeled above her. "Reno?.. What are you doing?" I mumbled.

As I got closer, I realized what was happening. Reno was eating her. He was peeling the flesh off of her a chewing on it like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in years. I was horrified. Fear was running through my veins. I didn't know what to do. Then he snapped his torso around and I could see his arm. It was rotted. Pus filled and rotted. His eyes were like that "woman's" too.

Then I realized. He was infected. Those things were contagious and I didn't want to be one. His eyes met with mine and I bolted. I was headed for the bedroom where I kept my gun I had before Reno moved in. It was legal to keep guns in your house in the state of Texas, so I had one because with no parents, brother or even a dog I felt vulnerable. I always kept it loaded.

I could hear him wobbling after me. For brain dead things they were fast as hell and made horrible noises that made you want to stab your ears and never hear again. I knew he was after me. I finally reached my door. I all but burned it down and dove for the gun on my nightstand. I could feel his hands on my ankles and his claws were close to breaking the skin.

I whipped around and pulled the trigger. The grip on my ankles was gone and there was a thud on the floor. My eyes were huge and I could feel my asthma wanting to show it's ugly head. I slowly leaned over and saw a sight I never thought I would in my life. Reno, the love of my life. The only person I've shared intimate moments with. Bloody and mutilated, gray and laying in a puddle of blood. Was dead.

My hands were shaking. I was breathing so heavily people in hell could hear it.  
>Staring down at the mutilated body of the person who I thought I was going to live with forever. But then I realized I was alone in a world where it was now eat or be eaten.<p>

That was when I started to cry and sob until I made myself sick. As I sat on the tiled bathroom floor I realized I had to leave. I bolted up an grabbed my gun and car keys. I walked outside and was completely surprised at what I saw. I expected to see those disgusting creatures crawling all over. There were only a few but those few were attacking people. I was surprised I never heard the screams.

I ran as fast as I could to my car and dove in before one of those nasty things could reach me. Thank god I filled my tank up the night before. I drove off as fast as I could, hitting those things and other people in the process.

As soon as I was out of town I switched on my radio. _"-Military officials have reported that the only thing that destroys these things is damage to the brain ste-Sorry for the interruption, we are repeating the list of safe houses to go to-" _There were so many. I couldn't listen, but as soon as I was about to turn it off I heard something about a Radiant Garden somewhere in Houston. Five hours away, good enough.

I was about an hour into the trip when I noticed something. I wasn't in my car. I was in Reno's old truck, which was running out of gas. "FUCK." I growled to myself. _"How could I have been so stupid?" _I mentally cursed myself. At least there was a gas station right by me. I pulled in to the nearest pump and paid for it. When I was sure it was going, I went inside the gas station.

I was surprised that there weren't any of those infectious things crawling around. I headed towards the restrooms. As I got closer I heard a noise as if someone was walking around in there. I grabbed my gun, ready to shoot if something was there.

I walked in slowly, there was a boy crouched in the corner by a stall. I could see he had messy brown hair. "Hey, kid? You okay?" He looked so much younger. He slowly lifted his head. When we made eye contact I knew exactly who it was.

"Sora?"

"Roxas?"

As soon as my name left his mouth we both leapt towards each other, meeting halfway. If our embrace was any tighter, our chests would collapse. "Oh my god, Sora! I can't believe it's you. It's been so long.." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Roxas.. Why didn't you ever come visit me? Mom and Dad stopped too.. I missed you.." I pulled from the hug and made eye contact with him. "I wanted to visit you so bad.. Mom and Dad, they wouldn't tell me where the hell you were! They wouldn't even tell me WHY you were in Rehab!"

Suddenly Sora let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Rehab? I was in a mental hospital.. I had early signs of Psychosis and apparently they couldn't deal with a sick child and sent me away. At least we're here now."

"How did you get here?.."

"I don't really know, actually."

"Well, we need to go. I was just here to get gas and water. Come on, get up."

"Okay."

We both got what we needed an cautiously went to the car. The next few hours of our drive was silent, except for a few "I'm so glad you here's" and "I missed you's."


End file.
